


Cold Hands, Warm Hearts

by MistressStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, i suck, i was bored, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressStark/pseuds/MistressStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh. My. Thor.</p><p>Slowly she turns her head to the right and spots him.</p><p>Captain America.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He smiles and Darcy feels like she may swoon like an imbecile.</p><p>“You're not Steven Tyler.” she says in a shaking voice watching as his eyes widen and his cheeks flush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands, Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and this little thing popped in my head, I may do more of these I don't know. Be warned, by grammar and punctuation sucks ass. ;-)

Darcy was cold.

No, it wasn't the short little lacy dress she had on, and it wasn't the cool draft from the vent above her head as she rode the impossibly clean looking elevator.

She'd always been cold.

Since the day she was born, Darcy had run a few degrees cooler than everyone else. Her touch, a little icy. Her breath, a little more cool.

It never occurred to her that it was related to her soul mate.

Darcy had been a happy child born in the 80's to two happy hairspray-loving teens who loved Cyndi Lauper  and Prince.  So, of course, Darcy had an.. alternative upbringing.  Her parents were fun, more like friends than anything  else but they'd always done what was best for her.

When the doctors couldn't figure out why the child ran a few degrees lower than everyone else, the parents, in their worry, never gave up.

They spent all their money on doctors, tests and specialists, only to have no answer.

So the two broke, but loving parents raised their little girl with love and kindness and without the extra money they had before.

The girl with cold skin developed a personality so warm and bright to outshine her cool touch.

And according to her best friend, her personality was a mix of a tiny kitten on crack and Tony Stark.

“Jane, do you really think this is such a good idea? You really want me, your amazing and awesome, but completely spazy best friend meeting superheroes? At a party? With alcohol?" Darcy asks Jane as she pulls her compact mirror from her purse.

“Shut up. I know you'll be on your best behavior.” Jane huffs out as she fixes her hair.

The elevator continues to rise to the top floor as Darcy applies another layer of lipstick. At Jane's words, Darcy pauses and glares at Jane.

“How to you know that?”  she questions cautiously.

Jane blows out a breath and lifts and eyebrow at Darcy. “Because Natasha will be there,”  she informs, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

_fuck_

Darcy squints at her 'sister from another mister' and after a pause answers, “Okay, I'll be on my best behavior”

Jane snorts. “I love how intimidated you are by Natasha, but not Thor... a God.” Jane laughs.

Replacing her lipstick in her purse, Darcy jabs Jane in the ribs with her elbow.

“Shut up, Jane. It's the eyes... and I'm pretty sure she could kill me with her thighs.”

“So could Thor.”

“Yeah, but she's so... tiny.... like a spider, she's small but deadly..-” Darcy begins then cuts herself off with a gasp and begins to slap Jane on the arm several times.

“Hey!” Jane protests and straightens out her jacket. “How have you lived this long?” she wonders out loud to her friend as the elevator opens and the two girls are greeted by a large room filled to the brim with people.

“Vodka and Michael Jackson albums.” she replies looking around the room.

“I'm going to get you... I mean, us, a few drinks,” Jane begins and grabs Darcy's arm and pulls across the room, “and then I'll introduce you to everyone. Just....” Jane stops in front of the large window the spans the whole wall. “stand right here and if someone comes to talk to you, do not, under any circumstances make a pervy joke.”  Jane implores.

“Like I would do that...” Darcy folds her arms across her chest then rolls her eyes at Jane's raised eyebrow. “Okay, I would, but today I'll control my filthy sinful tongue.”

_probably shouldn't promise that_

“Please don't” Jane rolls her eyes and Darcy jumps as Tony Stark steps beside Jane. He smiles only to grimace as a beautiful redhead elbows him.

“Excuse him, he's a child.” she laughs and gives Tony a look.

“Darce, this is Tony Stark and Pepper Pots. Mr. Stark, Ms. Pots, this is Darcy, my intern.” Jane politely introduces everyone.

Darcy scoffs.

“I'm so much more than an intern.” she smirks and shakes Pepper's outstretched hand.

Darcy can see the slight flicker on her face when she registers her cool touch. Darcy's not bothered by the surprised reaction anymore. She turns her gaze to Tony Stark.

“Pleased to meet you, Thor talks about you and your lightening stick all the time,” he grins and shakes her hand. Slowly he tilts his head to the right and calmly says “huh.”

_huh? A, huh?_

He glances down and looks at their clasped hands and then grins.

Darcy raises an eyebrow and pulls her hand back. Out of all the reactions she'd ever gotten, that had never been one of them. Then again, she'd never met Tony Stark.

“What's the huh?” she asks.

“Oh nothing... nothing at all.” he gives a small smirk.

_smirky motherfucker_

“Didn't sound like nothing.” she tries again glancing at a confused Jane.

“It was,” he waved off. “Sometimes I just can't control the sounds that come out my mouth,” he informs.

“Ain’t that the truth,” Pepper mumbles taking a sip of her drink.

“Well I know for a fact that there are times that you can't control the sounds that come from your mou-” but he's cut off by Pepper grabbing his ear.

“Excuse me, girls. We have some serious Stark Industries business to discuss. I'll see you later. Enjoy the party.” She smiles warmly at Jane and Darcy before glaring at Tony and pulling him away.

“Oh come on Pep...” his voice trails off as they get further away.

Side by side Darcy and Jane stand in front of the window, watching as pepper gives Tony a stern talking to.

“I like him.” Darcy proclaims in all seriousness.

“I knew you would.” Jane snorts. “Listen, I'll be right back with our drinks..”

“Go on mother hen!” Darcy shoos Jane away.

Looking around the room to see if she recognizes anyone, she frowns in disappointment that she does not.  

_Well apart from Natasha, but, well.... nah, she's definitely not brave enough to start a conversation with her._

Turning around Darcy looks out the window, first checking that she doesn't have any lipstick on her teeth and then to the beautiful scenery.

She thought about tracking down Tony Stark again for a moment so she could take a selfie and send it to her dad and await his jealous response.

Tony Stark is her father's Man-Crush and he would be shaking with envy.

“He's got the best view, don't you think?” a voice asked and with those words, Darcy froze. “Hi, my name is Steve.”

_Oh. My. Thor._

Slowly she turns her head to the right and spots him.

Captain America.

_Fuck._

He smiles and Darcy feels like she may swoon like an imbecile.

“You're not Steven Tyler.” she says in a shaking voice watching as his eyes widen and his cheeks flush.

Of course, she'd logically known, even as a teenager, that the ' _ **he's got the best view, don't you think? hi, my name is Steve**_ **.** ”' on inside of her right arm didn't mean her favorite singer was her soul mate, but an obsessed teen will ignore any and all logic in favor of a fantasy with her idol.

She just never thought she'd actually meet him.

She'd convinced herself that the real reason why she was cold was her soul mate was gone... nothing else made sense to her.

Now, though...

“Wow, I'm sorry for that.” she winces as she tells him only now realizing that fucked up words he was stuck with.

_Would it be socially acceptable to face palm right now?_

“It's okay.” he gulps and its silent for a moment.

_shit._

“Can I ask you a question?” he seems a little nervous.

_Welcome to the club._

“Sure” she shrugs, a little shaky.

“Who is Steven Tyler.” he questions and Darcy lets out a loud laugh and lets her head fall down against the window for a moment.

“He's.... you know what... never mind.” she stutters and turns to face him.

_Holy Madonna, he's pretty._

“He's just a singer. I was joking. Sorry. I joke when I don't know what else to say. Or when I'm surprised. Or when I'm intimidated.... or well, anytime really. Sorry. “

He laughs and her mouth goes dry.

“It's okay.” he laughs.

“So... can I see yours?” she asks hesitantly.

“Same time?” he suggests.

With a nod she lifts her forearm to his eyes and watches as he lifts his hand and raises his middle finger just an inch.

Written along the side of his 'fuck you' finger is   **'** _ **You're not Steven Tyler'**_ _._

Darcy bursts out laughing.

“You know, that sort of makes sense.” she gets out through her chuckles.

“I'll take your word for it.” he grins. “So, what's your name?”

“Oh, Duh!” she lightly face palms. “Darcy.”

“Darcy.” he repeats and she seriously wants to sigh out loud at his all American smile.

_That face will be the death of me..._

It's quiet a moment but as the music changes, she hears him mumble “I know this song..”

"Oh, yeah, I heard this in a movie once. You probably know it cause you're old."  

_...you're old?_

She felt like getting Thor to punch a whole through the window and flying her away from here on his pretty red cape.

"I guess I am." his smile eases some of her panic.

"Yeah.." she lets her response fade away as all rational thoughts leave her and she's left a mess of panic and embarrassment.

_At least it's not as bad as the time she got drunk and announced to her dates family that she farted._

_Nothing would ever top that._

_**Nothing.** _

“Um, Darcy? Would you, um, would you like to dance?”

There are no internal words now, just something that resembles a keyboard smash and squeals.

He looks so calm and easy going that her internal meltdown calms a bit and she feels like she can breathe.

She smiles.

“Sure”

He puts his hand out and carefully she places her fingertip across his palm. Slowly his large hand curls around hers and for the first time in her life, she feels real warmth.

The song begins as he pulls her to the dance floor.

“ _I'LL BE SEEING YOU....”_

In her 'Hallmark' movie moment, she could swear she heard Tony's voice from across the room..

“Called it!”


End file.
